Two faced mystery
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: Orchid is a descendant of professor Moriarty, from beyond the grave Holmes destroys her family's crime empire and bent on revenge Orchid travels back in time a becomes Gabrielle Venitari but when Holmes and Gabrielle fall in love, what will Orchid do?
1. Prologue

This story won my poll on which fic to write and this one won. I hope you all lik it please read and review.

**Prologue**

_2010_

_The following are extracts from newspapers._

**_Sherlock Holmes real and still solving mysteries._**_An old London doctor's surgery due for demolition was discovered to have been the home of the "fictional" Doctor John Watson, penname Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Architect Jane Plowmann, 42 discovered a secret panel in a wall while surveying the building and found important papers, including case notes and a large file on the Moriarty family, the fact the wealthy Moriarty family and the arch villan in the Sherlock Holmes books share the same name is no coincidence for over a hundred years the family have been running a criminal empire from behind the scenes. A warrant has now been issued for the arrest of every family member over the age of sixteen. _

**_Moriarty arrests._**

_The Moriarty family whose crime empire has split wide open after Sherlock Holmes's papers were found has had 75 of its 78 adult members arrested. Assassinations, theft and fraud are just some of the things that propped up the Moriarty's family run multi billion pound business empire._

**_Wanted_**

_Jason Moriarty, 52_

_Described as average height and slightly over weight, with brown eyes and greying brown hair, Jason Moriarty jointly ran the Moriarty empire with his father, George, 82 and brother David, 55. Jason is highly skilled with computers an expert hacker and skilled thief do not approach as he is extremely dangerously and probably armed._

_Jonathon Moriarty, 27_

_Described as a tall, slender, Italian looking man with green eyes and black hair. Jonathon Moriarty has a lot of underworld contacts and like all his family is skilled with a gun . The son of David Moriarty and nephew of Jason Moriarty. Do not approached as he is probably armed and dangerous._

Orchid Moriarty,17

_The youngest member of the family a warrant has been sent out for. Orchid is the younger sister of Jonathon and niece of Jason. Half Italian like her brother and fluent in the language as she was educated in Rome, Italy is her most likely hiding place. Orchid is described as average height, curvy, olive skinned, with green eyes and curly black hair. An assassin and jewel thief Orchid is agile and despite her age should not be underestimated. Do not approach as she is probably armed and dangerous._

Deep in Jason Moriarty's underground hideout (the aforementioned member of the Moriarty family always fancied himself as a Bond villain) Orchid Moriarty screamed and threw the paper into the fire.

"Why now, we've managed for over a hundred years why now?"  
"I vote we kill the architect" Jonathon Moriarty told his sister.  
"Are you insane they'll know it was us" Orchid said angrily.  
"You don't know what you're talking about you're barely more than a kid" Jonathon dismissed his younger sister protests.  
"At least I'm not so pig headed I'd endanger the whole family" Orchid yelled back.  
"The families done for I vote we get revenge and go down in a blaze of glory, I am not spending the rest of my life in prison."  
"We can escape, start again, you watch too many films Jon" Orchid argued.

"Shut up, both of you" Jason Moriarty snapped at his niece and nephew. "Jon is right we kill the architect."  
"Told you" Jonathon said to his sister childishly.  
"But not the architect who found the letters, the architect of our downfall."  
"But that was Sherlock Holmes uncle" Orchid argued.  
"I know that, we have to kill Sherlock Holmes."  
The two siblings looked at each other and their uncle in confusion.

"There is a way, with your assistance Orchid it will be possible".  
"I can do it uncle" Jonathon argued jealously.  
"It has to be Orchid, a pretty young girl is far less likely to cause suspicion in the sexist Victorian society".  
"You mean time travel?" Orchid asked unsure about hr uncle's lates hobby, "You've perfected it?"  
"Yes, Orchid you are going to meet Serock Holmes, make him trust you, maybe even care for you, wait until he writes the letters that will destroy us and then you will burn them and kill him."  
Orchid ws unsure at first and then she thought of her father, grandfather and the rest of her family in prision, she thought of the billions of pounds the family had lost.  
"Alright uncle I'll do it" Orchid agreed.

She was going to do what her grandfather's grandfather, the most famous member of their family, Professor Moriarty had never been able to do. She was going to kill Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dr John Watson rolled his eyes, since he had moved out there had been nobody to keep his friend on the straight and narrow. Not the Watson had ever had much effect but since he left Holmes had got worse.

His friend lay on the sofa not unconscious but with his pupils dilated as the cocaine dripped into his veins.

"What am I going to do with you my dear friend?" Watson said more to himself than the unconscious Holmes as he put a blanket over his friend.

Holmes needed someone to look after him all the time, a sort of babysitter/maid/secretary for appearances sake Watson would call this job an assistant.

Yes, Watson had to find Holmes an assistant but they had to be trustworthy he wouldn't advertise them as Holmes's assistant. He would advertise them as his and only tell the truth once he felt he had found somebody.

Watson walked down to the post office and paid for an advert in the paper.

**Wanted: Assistant**

**An all purpose assistant is wanted must be able to cook, clean and deal with difficult people, hours will be long and the job will be difficult and possible dangerous but is well paid, (three times the going rate for secretaries)**

**If interested report to Dr John Watson at his surgery Monday morning 7pm.**

That should do it, of course Watson wasn't going to tell Holmes until he had found someone suitable. 

As the three modern members of the Moriarty family lounged around Professor Moriarty's drawing room (living room or lounge for you americans). The professor had been surprised at the apearence of his descendans but impressed and more than willing to aid their plan.

The professor, an idol for the modern members of the family regarded Orchid with curiosity, form a gneration where women were still not equal to men he was astounded she was trusted with the most imporatant job.

"Stand up" he told her. Orchid did so, dressed in a dark green silk victorian dress (like Irene Adler wears only dark green) she looked respectable maybe even well to do.

"Not bad, change the dress you look to wealthy. Good colour though, brings out those lovely eyes of yours, different fabric. Your pretty that's good, but not stunning, stunning women tend to be observed too closely and are therefor more likely to be discovered but your good looking enough to keep Holmes's intrest. Unfortunatly it's not your looks that will make him like you. I hope you have a brain. Your young too young to be a serious criminal in most eyes. That's good."

Suddenly the professor grabbed Orchid by the throat, "If you screw this up I will choke you with my bare hands" the most disturbing thing was he said this without emotion.

Orchid wouldn't give him the satisfaction of panicking, she was used to violent men, she had never been attacked randomly but a beating was considered and acceptable punishment for failing to meet standards by most senior members of her family. Death for serious crimes.

After all Orchid's own mother Guilia had been murdered for trying to leave her father. There was no escape the family was a brutal as it was sophisticated.

Orchid changed her dress, she now looked like a governess. She had to do this. She loved her family and wanted revenge. The most sinister aspects she had to ignore. Otherwise she may as well take the gun concealed beneath her skirts and lodge the bullet meant for Sherlock Holmes into her own brain.

Orchid clutched the advertisment from the paper tightly in her hand. She couldn't afford to fail.

Watson was begiining to despair he had interviewed twenty three reckless young men, all completely ignorant of anything except danger sounded interesting he had hoped to attract a competnt secretary like man with courage. He almost screamed when his next applicant, a girl of about twenty entered the room.

"Don't look at me like that doctor, men think so little of women, but according to the same values who better to cook and clean than a woman?" she said. Then she said "oh how rude of me my name is Gabrielle Venitari"

"I don't doubt your housekeeping abilities Miss Venitari but this job is dangerous."

"I can fire a pistol as straight as any man, and I'm no stranger to fencing. Physically I'm not strong, obviously but I know where all the pressure point are on the body. But your a doctor how many time's do you get shot at?"

"The assistant is not for me, it is for my friend, I just havn't told him yet."

"And who is this friend I would be working for?"

"You assume you have got the job."

"Well I spoke to the other applicants they barely had a brain cell betwen them they were strong yes but for a dangerous job you need brains as much if not more than brawn."

"My friend's name is Sherlock Holmes, and the main reson I don't want a woman has nothing to do with strength you owuld have to live with him and while I know my friend would never attempt to take advantage of you it would be improper."

"People are so concerned about being proper they cover table legs. It is not a problm for me what people think."

"What about your family?"

"I have very little family. I have an uncle, a brother and a grandfather only my brother cares for me and he is a fool who regularly ignores me, I need a job to leave them, it's either this of become a governess or maid."

"What would you teach? You are very young."

"Languags I can speak four, it can't have escaped your notice Venitari is not an English name, I grew up it Rome. I also speak French and German as well as English."

"Provided my friend excepts you, your hired. Your strange my frind would appreciate that, you have heard of Sherlock Holmes I pressume?"

"I have read the adventures you have published and seen the newspapr articles." Miss Venitari replied.

"Would you be so kind as to follow me we're going to see Sherlock Holmes". 

Sherlock Holmes was not happy, "I do not need an assistant Watson I am just fine."

"She's a lovely girl, educated, pretty and far from average. I think you'll like her."

"No, it's too dangerous for a woman."

"And it's less dangerous for a man. If someone pointed a gun at your head and pulled the trigger you'd be just as dead as I would."

"Hello miss, I presume you have a name, italian I presume your mother's name perhaps adoptd as your own?"

"I knew you were good at deduction but how can you possibly know that?"

"You look italian but you have a london accent, I presume you were educated in italy as have italian mannerisms as opposed to English and as middle class girls usually atend the same schools as their mothers your mother was probably italian. I presume you adopted her name as you seem to favour italian dress and have a V necklace on in the style of the infamous B Anne Boleyn wore, few English surnames start wih V. I suppose it could be your first name but I doubt that."

"My name is Gabrielle Venitari, Mr Holmes I see Dr Watson has done you justice in those books of his. Is there anything else you can tell me about myself?"

"I was under then impression you were applying for a job not me."

"Yes, but I have to decide if I want to work for you too. I wouldn't want to work for a second rate detective after all."

Holmes laughed at this. "You've got guts, that's what I need. You're not weak and submissive like I expected, I'll give you two weeks to prove yourself and you can move in tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr Holmes" Miss Vnitari said leaving.

"You were more accepting than I thought you would be Holmes" Watson said.

"There's something strange about that girl, something I can't quite put my finger on, something not normal. She's hiding something. I'm going to find out what."


	3. Chapter 2

**Will someone please review, This story is on poples alrts and favourites but I havn't had any reviws yet. I won't post th next chapter until I get at least one review.**

**Chapter 2**

Professor Moriarty laughed and spun his great great granddaughter round.

"You were right Jason" the professor said "she's a little treasure." Then he turned to Orchid "don't you wreck this girl, we blow this and Holmes will know what we're doing. Don't do anything stupid."

"No professor" Orchid said, "now excuse me I have to pack I'm moving in tomorrow."

!

"Orchid"

Orchid turned to see her brother behind her, her brother may have been on the thick side but he did love his younger sister.

"What is it Jon?" Orchid asked turning back to her suitcase.

"Be careful"

Orchid froze at the words, Jonathon Moriarty continued, "I don't claim to be particularly clever but even I can see who stands to lose most if we fail. You shouldn't have to do this your too young."

"Jonathon, I have no choice none of us do, remember what happened to mother."

"I know Orchid" Jonathon said leaving the room as quickly as he had entered it. Leaving his sister to her thougts. She wouldn't cry she wouldn't be that weak.

!

Gabrielle Venitari settled into the bedroom that once belonged to Dr Waston in Baker street. It was a decent room, not elaborate but comfortable. It had been quite easy Holmes seemed strange, not what she had expected, but if she was honest she wasn't sure what she had expected. Sherlock Holmes had never been portrayed as evil by her family just an enemy.

Bizzarely the Moriarty family had never tried to justify what they did, they knew from a moral point of view they were villians, they just didn't care.

Holmes was weird and she knew he had a brilliant mind, he was not really friendly but he wasn't cruel. He was interesting, so far anyway. Gabrielle had always had a dangerous curiosity, she would kill him she had no choice, but it didn't mean she wasn't curious about him.

"So Miss Venitari settling in alright are you?" Sherlock Holmes said leaning against the doorframe.

"Mr Holmes, i thought you were asleep, I didn't want to disturb you so I sorted myself out, I'll start tidying up the place".

"Your clothes style indicates you are above housework why did you want this job?" Holmes asked Gabrielle.

"Surely such a great detctive can work that out for himself" Gabrielle said trying to hide her smirk.

"Oh so your going to make me do this the hard way are you?"

"Of course I'd hate to deprive you of your intellectual stimulation Mr Holmes," Gabrielle said.

"Very well Miss Venitari" Holmes said moving to leave "I'll work you out, I promise you."

Gabrielle watched the door close behind her and sighed putting her head in her hands. She could only hope Holmes wouldn't discover the truth.

!

Gabrielle set abot tidying the drawing room when Dr Watson worked in.

"Good morning Miss Venitari" he said tipping his hat.

"Good morning Dr Watson" she replied smiling. Gabrielle liked Dr Watson he was a kind, respectable gentlman, far easier to get on with than his friend.

"I see you have already begun tidying up this pigsty."

"Mr Holmes certainly has a creative housekeeping style" Gabrielle said.

"If you want to be polite" Watson said, "have you been brave enough to enter the lair yet?" Watson asked.

"No Mr Holmes has forbidden me from entering that room apparently everything is in its proper place".

"Indeed he'd notice if you moved a book two inches to the left".

"I believe you, but there's some strange noises coming from the room and I didn't like to disturb him."

"Well" Watson said approaching the door "enter at your own risk Miss Venitari"

Gabrielle poked her head around the door and saw Holmes with his hair sticking up and a scorched face holding test tubes with strange coloured liquids in them.

"Ah Watson, Miss Venitari." Holmes said.

"What on earth are you doing in here Mr Holmes?" Gabrielle asked.

"I wanted to know what would happen if I mixed these two chemicals together, needless to see anyone's deduction skills can see it created an explosion."

"Does this happen a lot Doctor?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm afraid so" Watson replied.

"I'm starting to see why this job is dangerous an I've only been here a few hours...oh god is that dog dead?"

"I'm testing a new anaesthetic, he'll be fine in an hour" Holmes said unbothered.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. This was going to be exhausting but exciting.

"Mr Holmes, Inspctor Lestrade sent me to fetch you," a voice said from outside the door.

"Watson come with me," Holmes said "Miss Venitari you come too."

Gabrielle and Watson shared a confused look before following the great detective down the stairs and into the waiting carriage.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Anne London my first reviewer.**

**Chapter 3**

The carriage stopped outside Scotland yard. Like any self respecting world class criminal Gabrielle began to feel uneasy however she hid it well.

Holmes just wandered in ignoring his companions, Watson paused to help Gabrielle out of the carriage, she was surprised to start with coming from a time where women were equal to men but accepted Wastons help and followed him and Holmes into the famous police station.

They arrived at a door which Holmes opened without knocking and his two companions followed. Gabrielle couldn't help thinking Holmes was very rude.

A policeman sat at the desk, he stood up, "Morning Mr Holmes, Dr Watson and I don't believe I've had the pleasure" he said turning to Gabrielle.

"Oh this is Miss Venitari" Holmes said not offering any furthr explanation "Miss Venitari this is chief inspector Lestrade".

"Pleased to meet you inspector Lestrade" Gabrielle said, trying to be polite in front of the lawman, she'd shot three policemen to escape from her family home in the London suburbs where her father and older sister Viola had been arrested. She hadn't thought about it at the time, she'd been so desperate to escape, she hadn't even bothered to find out if they'd died or not.

"Miss Venitari are you alright?" Holmes asked.

Coming back to reality Gabrielle realised the three men had begun to leave the room. She was furious with herself she really should have listened to what Lestrade was saying.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm coming" she said quickly.

!

**Holmes POV**There was definitly something from with Miss Venitari, she was hiding something, of course that meant she could be dangrous. Holmes had many enemies but he didn't think Miss Venitari was one of them.

She seemed guarded and frightened but the way she spoke he'd never heard anything like it before, her accent was like a modification of the london accent and she spoke more familarly than most women would dare.

As they followed Lestrade to the mortuary Holmes kept an eye on Miss Venitari.

Lestrade seemed hessitant to open the door.

"Well go on open the door Lestrade" Holmes said impatiently.

"This isn't really a place for a woman" he said glancing at Miss Venitari.

"Do you want a smack in the mouth?" Miss Venitari said before Holmes or Watson could answer, "just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm gonna start screaming and faint. I've seen death before."

"Clearly you don't have a very responsible family" Lestrade said.

"You can say that again" Miss Venitari said under her breath but Holmes heard. She clearly hadn't had a very happy childhood. He'd never met anyone like her before he was more intrested in solving the mystery of Gabrielle Venitari than that of the murdered countess in the mortuary.

"Just open the door Lestrade," Holmes said "I think Miss Venitari can take care of herself."

"Holmes a child and you havn't seen the corpse" Lestrade argued.

"I'm seventeen" Miss Venitari snapped, "and I'll be perfectly fine."

"Your only seventeen?" Watson interrupted.

Miss Venitari was getting annoyed, Holmes had suspected she was younger than Watson had assumed, one of the reasons he was so interested in what could have happened to her in her short life.

"Just open the door Lestrade" Holmes said.

"Alright but I don't like it" Lestrade said opning the door.

"Thanks" Miss Venitari whispered in Holmes ear as she walked past.

!

Lestrade pulled the sheet off of the body, the countess Sophie Hazelmere was an attractive woman in her late thirties, she had the build of an opera singer and long blonde hair. In life she would have been a lively attractive social butterfly.

"Her husband is putting pressure on us to return the body we havn't got long."

"Watson" Holmes said without really asking anything but Watson was clearly used to his friends antics and began to examine the body.

"Time of death approximatly 24 hours ago, her throat was slit but then she was stabbed repeatadly, after death otherwise th wounds would have bled."

"Well done Watson, now Miss Venitari if your going to be my assistant you need to use your brain can you tell us anything else about her?"

"Well I might be wrong but I'd say because of the deepness of the cuts whoever did this snuck up behind her to slit her throat."

"Which means?" Holmes said.

"Which means he's left hands as her throats slit right to left."

"He, how can you be sure the murderers not a woman?" Holmes asked.

"To sneak up behind the countess and keep hold of her, the person would have to be quite strong the countess was quite a hefty woman and looks quite strong. I suppose it could have been a woman but she would have to have been massive meaning it's most likely a man."

"Well done Miss Venitari looks like this might work out after all. Anything else?"

Gabrielle examined the body of the countess, "no I can't think of anything else."

"Are you sure?" Holmes asked.

"What is this Holmes a training session get on with it" Lestrade said.

"There's blood on her arms and..." Holmes pried open the countesses fingers, "ah ha hair blonde but darker than the countess, she fought back, in fact, Miss Venitari may I use you to test a theory."

"Ok" said Gabrielle slightly nervously.

"Alright so I'm the murderer and you be the countess, stay there."

"So the countess was grabbed like this from behind" he said grabbing Gabrielle around the waist.

"Oh I think I get it" Gabrielle said, "she reached up and grabbed the murderers hair as she tried to get free" she said grabbing Holmes hair.

"Exactly" Holmes said and then he pretended to slit Gabrielles throat, she collapsed on the ground pretending to be dead.

"And then he stabbed her repeatedly".

"What on earth is going on here?" A voice said from the doorway, "why is that young lady asleep on the floor."

"She's not asleep she's pretending to be dead, we were reenacting how we think Countess Hazlmere died. You can get up now Miss Venitari" Holmes said.

"What can I do for you Count?" Holmes asked.

"I know who you are your that detective what's your name Samuel Holmes?"

"Sherlock" Holmes corrected.

"Whatever, find out who did this to my Sophie and I will reward you."

Holmes didn't say anything about the money and said "I'll need to have a look at the crime scene. Preferably as soon as possible, would it be possible to see your kitchen?"

"How did you know that Holmes?" Lestrade asked.

"It said so on the report on your desk," Holmes said smirking. Gabrielle choked back a laugh.

"You can have what you want if you find the bastard who did this my Sophie" the Count yelled.

"Please Count remember there's a lady present" Watson begged.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes "I've heard worse, would everyone stop worrying about me."

"Come on Watson, Venitari, can I dispense with the Miss to save time?"

"Don't see why not" Gabrielle said shrugging and following Holmes out the door.

!

They had left Lestrade at Scotland yard which was probably very rude but Gabrielle was relieved to leave the policeman behind.

The Count had a large house, nothing compared to the house her branch of the Moriarty family had had but far more beautiful inside.

They were taken down to the kitchen by the count himself who hadn't moved anything.

"I wish all clients were this considerate" Holmes muttered.

"No you don't you'd get bored" Watson said.

"You know me so well Watson" Holmes said before falling silent and inspecting the floor.

Gabrielle looked around but apart from a bit of blood on the floor where the body was she saw no clues.

She turned to ask Holmes a question but he had dissapeared somewhere.

"Yeah he dissapears a lot he'll turn up sooner or later" Watson said "you get used to it."

Sure enough a few minutes later Holmes came rushing in "Watson, Venitari I've solved it. Come on follow me."

Well, Gabrielle thought to herself, at least this job gives plenty of excrcise. She did after all have no idea how long she'd be there before Holmes wrote the letter about her family.


	5. Chapter 4

**In case anyone is confused Orchid is Orchid when she's with her family and Gabrielle when she's with Holmes.**

Also I would rcommend watching "Sherlock" the new BBC tv series set in modern day.

Most importantly can I please have some more reviews, reviews motivate me to continue writing (hint hint).

**Chapter 4**

Gabrielle raced after Holmes as he got back in the carriage and told the driver to take them back to Baker street.

"How've you solved it we were there for five minutes max" Gabrielle said.

"Max? Who is Max? My name is Sherlock" Holmes told her.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes of course she shouldn''t use modern slang "it's short for maximum, never mind. Anyway who did it?"

"You'll see I need to check something first."

Watson whispered in Gabrielles ear "he does this a lot too not telling anyone what's going on."

Gabrielle decided to relax and look out the window as they drove through Victorian london.

Her heart almost stopped her uncle Jason was staring right at her. He was watching her, he and the professor still had complete control over her. She would do what she had to do, it would be so easy she would have already done it if the letter wasn't so important, but sometimes Gabrielle wished she could be free. More importantly Orchid wished she could be free. The family had complete control over her.

They drove past Jason but the professor was further up the road. Gabrielle gasped this time, she was frightened of the professor, she was frightened of Jason too but far less so.

Holmes was leaning over her lap, "what what's wrong?" he asked looking out the window.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine" Gabrielle said.

Holmes's grey eyes met Gabrielle's green ones intensely, it was as if he was searching into her soul. Gabrielle felt her heart pounding, fear? Excitement? She wasn't sure. Then Holmes looked away.

"I'll figure you out Venitari just you wait and see" he told her.

What scared Gabrielle was that she believed him.

!

**Holmes POV**

Of course he knew who murdered Countess Hazelmere, like most of the cases given to him it was not worthy of his intellect but Venitari, he'd never met anyone like her before. She had gasped involuntarily but when Holmes had looked there was nothing out of the ordinary, than made him even more interested.

The look on Venitari's face she had looked not so much scared as horrified.

When he had looked into her eyes though, they really were lovely eyes the most lovely shade of dark green almost black, hang on he wasn't supposed to think that, he was as capable as judging a woman's beauty as the next man, he'd had far more beautiful women fawning over him but he wasn't interested.

So why had he felt so strange when he'd looked into Venitari's eyes?

He just hoped the girl hadn't got herself mixed up in something sordid for her sake as much as anyone elses but in the short time he had known her, less than 24 hours it was looking more and more likely.

They carriage stopped outside 221B Baker street and Holmes put Venitari out of his mind rushing up the stairs in a frenzy leaving his two friends to resigned bewilderment.

!

Holmes had locked himself in his study and Watson had gone home to his wife, Gabrielle got to work cleaning, which was what s had actually ben hired for no chasing around london after criminals, after a good six hours the flat, with the exception of Holmes's study from which she heard bang and crashes on a regular basis was in a decent condition.

Holmes finally emerged from his study with his hair a mess and his shirt untucked, "oh you cleaned up Venitari, now I have no right to ask you this, so feel free to say no, but I would find it extremely helpful if you would pretend to be a prostitute and help me lure out a murderer."

Well Gabrielle hadn't been expecting that, but it was dangr she lived for, it was the reason she loved th crims as well as hated them "Ok" Gabrielle said unsurely, well to give Holmes his due he wasn't a boring employer.

"Great" Holmes said, then he threw a old, torn silk dress at her.

Not for the first time in her life, both as Orchid Moriarty and the short life of Gabrielle Venitari, she wondered what she was getting herself into.

!

Gabrielle looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a torn and much repaired dress which had once been fine and expensive but was now filthy. She looked like one of the whore's from the victorian dramas she had seen on television back in her own time.

"Venitari, are you ready?" Holmes asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yeah I think so" Gabrielle said, it had taken her a while to get on the dress but at least since she was dressed as a whore she hadn't had ot bother with the complicated corsets of victorian ladies. The underwear and dress she already had to wear was complicated enough.

When she opened the door, Gabrielle found Holmes looking her up and down.

"Hmm a few adjustments are needed, may I?"

"Of course" Gabrielle said not used to the propriety of the ninteenth century. Holmes was rude but nicer than her rlativ who would just grab her and change things when she'd been disguised before.

Holmes pulled the pins out of Gabrielle's hair, she had finally managed to pin it up in the victorian style this morning and was rather annoyed at Holmes for ruining it, of course she didn't complain.

Holmes then walked over to his desk and grabbed a knife, for a moment Gabrielle worrid he was onto her and was going to attack her but he tore a bit off the front of her dress so her generous breasts were visible.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Gabrielle asked indignantly.

"I apologise if I offended you Venitari, I'm trying to make you look like a whore."

"Ok, why?"

"The man who killed the countess is a pimp with gambling debts when he didn't make enough from his whores he broke into the Count and Countess Hazelmere's house. Unfortunatly the poor Countess was there and Mr Raystone, that's his name by the way, panicked and slit hr throat before she noticed him. I know most of th lowlifes in London, it makes my job so much easier. I recognised his work immediatly."

"So what do you want me to do?" Gabrielle asked.

"I need to lure him away from his usual hangouts so Lestrade and his men can arrest him. Lestrade and some of his men will arrive in a police coach, we'll wait until he emerges from his usual brothel and you'll lure him down an alley pretending to be a prostitute, we'll follow you and arrest him."

"Ok but I get to bring my gun incase anything goes wrong."

"Can you use the gun without shooting yourself?"

"I can shoot as straight as any man," Gabrielle said glaring at Holmes.

Holmes was about to give a cocky reply when Watson opened the door.

"What's going on this time Hol- Good lord Venitari why are you dressed like that?" Watson spluttered.

"I'm the bait for the trap, I'm pretending to be a whore." Gabrielle said.

"WHAT?" Watson spluttered "Holmes you can't make her do that she could get killed or raped."

"Excuse me Dr Watson" Gabrielle said "I am capable of standing up for myself, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I need you to stand up for me. I have a gun and a knife hidden under my dress and if I didn't want to do this i'd have told Holmes where to stick it."

"I'm well I'm sorry Miss Venitari I meant no offence." Watson said surprised.

Holmes started laughing, "I've never heard a woman speak like that before."

Gabrielle felt slightly guilty at Watson's hurt facial expression "I'm sorry Doctor I didn't mean to be rude, I know you have the best motives but I don't need you to stand up for me, I can defend myself."

Lestrade opened the door "I hope you have a good excuse for making my men work this late at nigh- what in God's name have you done to Miss Venitari Holmes?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, not again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabrielle, Holmes, Watson, Lestrade and two unnamed constables sat squashed into a police carriage, disguised of course, as they approached the brothel.

"I don't like this Holmes, we can't make Miss Venitari do this, she could get killed or raped."

"I should be fine Lestrade" Gabrielle assured the inspector.

"_should?" _Lestrade asked.

"Well something could go wrong but provided everyone does their part nothing should go wrong" Gabrielle said calmly.

Lestrade looked gobsmacked he'd never been spoken to like that by a woman.

Holmes signalled for the carriage to stop, "he's there, Gabrielle now, we have to make this look like your getting out a wealthy customers carriage".

Gabrielle nodded and climbed out of the carriage, making sure Raystone could see her she pretended to staighten her skirts and took the money Holms passed her out of the window of the carriage.

Gabrielle staggered along the street pretnding to be drunk, it was a good trick she'd used before, men tended not to be suspicious of drunk young girls, as she passed Rayston who was eyeing her up she pretended to fall against him.

"Oh 'ello" Gabrielle said laughing in her fake london accent. Rayston helped her stady herself, "such a gentleman" Gabrielle slurred, "how about we go down the alleyway for a bit o' ow's yr farther?"

Of course a man like Raystone wouldn't turn down a free shag with a drunk young girl.

Raystone let Gabrielle pull him into an alleyway.

Gabrielle made sure they were at the back so there was no escape route, Gabrielle allowed him to grop her breasts and unbutton the few buttons left on her top, then she started to get worried where was Holmes? Where were the police?

"Stop it" Gabrielle said as Raystone pulled up her skirts.

"Come on bitch, you can't lead me on like that and then say stop."

"No, get off me" Gabrielle said pushing him.

Raystone put a knife to Gabrielle's throat, "now how about you be nice and quiet and no one gets hurt huh?" he said.

Gabrielle kneed him in the balls and grabbed Raystone's knife. She could just have threatened him but she stabbed him, six times, before Holmes and the police got there.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gabrielle demanded.

"Not the usual response someone gives when we find them covered in blood next to a corpse." Lestrade said.

"I feel I was justified in killing him if I hadn't he'd have raped me, he already threatened me with a knife" Gabrielle said, "what took so long anyway, it was supposed to be less than a minute until you arrived it took far longer than that."

We got delayed by Raystone's gang, there was only three of them and they ran when we fought but it took time" Lestrade said.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Gabrielle asked.

"No" Lestrade said "He was a murderer who old swing anyway you were perfectly justified in killing him, he could have killed you. Holmes, Watson, take Miss Venitari home in the carriage while me and my men sort this out."

To Gabrielle's surprise Holmes didn't object to Lestrade ordering him around and didn't say anything.

"Are you alright Venitari?" Watson asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gabrielle said "he didn't hurt me Watson".

!

"How many?" Holmes asked finally breaking the silence that had held since they got in the carriage, the trio now sat by the fire, Gabrielle looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"You've killed before, a lot. How many?"

"How can you know that?"

"You killed Raystone so calmly. Watson will back m up as a former soldier, no one can kill for the first time and remain so calm, they are always horrified or hysterical afterwards, the more you kill the easier it gets. How many?"

Gabrielle stood up "I think it's time I went to bed, goodnight Mr Holmes, Doctor Watson."

!

**Dr Watson's point of view**

He couldn't believe Venitari was capable of murder she was so young and innocent seeming.

"Holmes do you really think she's a killer?"

Holmes fixed his friend with a glare, "just because she's sweet and young and pretty doesn't mean she's innocent."

"But even so, you think she's killed alot of people"

"Raystone's corpse had six stab wounds in it, only the one in his heart bled meaning her first hit killed him and the rest was anger. I don't think she wants to do it. I think she's caught up in something and can't break free. I want to help her."

"But Holmes if you think she's a killer why are you tolerating her here in your home?"

"I don't know, she interests me Watson I don't think she'll harm us but she interest me that's all" he said a bit too defensively, Watson wasn't convinced.

!

Gabrielle no Orchid lay on her bed thinking, she loved the excitment of murder and theft especially the most clever and complicated crimes, it was in her blood, she was a Moriarty after all. But she was so controlled by the family the day with Holmes and Watson had been the most free in her life. She hated the control they had over her she wanted to be free.

She turned and stared at the ceiling and almost screamed in red paint her uncle, she knew it was her uncle because of the writing had painted on the ceiling in blood red paint the words;

STAY LOYAL. YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE.

She didn't cry this time, there was no point but she felt so helpless, why were they so suspicious of her her own family, she wouldn't betray them she had no choice but to do as they asked there was no alternative.


	7. Chapter 6

**This story is using the Holmes, Watson and Mary from the newest movie with Robert Downy Jr and Jude Law but based on the books not the movie. I know Mary is dead by the time of Hound of the Baskervilles but in my story the hound of the baskervillles case was before Watson and Mary married. **

**Chapter 6**

Gabrielle, Holmes and Watson never mentioned the Raystone incident again. The next morning neither Holmes nor Watson mentioned naything it was like the incident had never happened.

The next three months progressed reasonably smoothly, Gabrielle continued to clean 221B Baker street and she continued to help Holmes on cases, with or without Watson. However Holmes never used her as bait again, showing he hadn't completly forgotten the Raystone incident.

The only problem Gabrielle had was Holmes, he was a genius and she admired him, she felt her heart leap when his hand brushed against hers or whenever he touched her which was rarely. She felt butterflys in her stomach on the rare occasions she impressed him or the more common occaisons when she did something weird and made him smile.

Of course Gabrielle never forgot the reason she was there and knew Holmes would never care for her he was cold and logical.

Her family kept watching her she had scrubbd off the message on the ceiling while Holmes was out but she recieved letters and saw the three members of her family watching her, Jonathon did so almost reluctantly but Jason and the professor didn't. They liked the control they had over her.

!

**Holmes POV**

He hadn't said anything to Gabrielle about the Raystone incident, three months had passed he hadn't trusted her as bait again but he used her as a spy and sometimes dragged her along on his cases.

Holmes's didn't want to solve Gabrielle anymore, he had come to think of her as Gabrielle rather than Venitari but she seemed reluctant to call him anything other than Holmes. He didn't want to find out the terrible things he was sure she had done. He would wait.

Holmes felt strange around Gabrielle he liked to impress her, when she smiled his heart felt lighter and he got butterflys in his stomach, he cared for her more than he would admit.

!

"Gabrielle" Holmes said striding into the drawing romm where Gabrielle sat reading.

"Yes Holmes?" Gabrielle asked closing her book.

"We're going to Dartmoor".

"Ok any particular reason?" Gabrielle asked.

"My old friend Sir Henry Baskerville has invited me to stay for the week, he's hosting a party to celebrat five years since I solved the mystery of the hound. I think I'll take him up on that offer, I thought you'd like to come, Watson and Mary will come too."

Gabrielle smiled unaware of the affect she had on Holmes, "yes I'd love to come."

Freedom, at least for a few days, Gabrielle couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh and here's some money go and get yourself a fine dress for Sir Henry's party".

Surprised Gabrielle took the money, she would ask Mary for help finding a dress, Gabrielle had grown to like Mary Watson, a kind, attractive woman and understanding too, most women wouldn't put up with their husband running around with Holmes so often.

!

"Mr Holmes has been very generous, I recommend you get something made specially for you" Mary said, "I know a good boutique."

Gabrielle allowed Mary to chose everhing for her, having no idea herself Mary clearly knew what she was doing. However by the end of th day Gabrielle had tried on so many dresses and stood on stools for so long while they were altered she was relieved when Mary finally said "perfect".

!

"Remind me never to go shopping with Mary again" Gabrielle said to Holmes as she walked through the door holding her new dress in a box.

"Have fun?" Holmes asked his eyes gleaming evilly.

"Apparently when buying a new dress you need uncerwear to go with it as well as shoes, shoes I understand but underwear who'll see it?"

"I'll take that as a no, but I'm sure Mary has you properly attired for the ball."

"Ball? You mean dancing?" Gabrielle asked horrified.

"You can't dance can you?" Holmes said catching on immediatly.

"Not ballroom" Gabrielle replied.

"Well then I'll have to teach you, we're not going until tomorrow that's plenty of time."

"If you say so" Gabrielle said unconvinced.

Holmes walked over to Gabrielle and took one of her hands in his and put the other on her hip.

"Put your other hand on my shoulder" Holmes said.

Gabrielle did as she was told, her heart beating wildly, she just fitted in his arms, she mentally slapped herself but it felt right.

The dance began, simple steps at first backward and forwards but getting more complicated with spins as they progressed. Neither of the pair was thinking anymore, pressed closely together their hearts beating they found themselves drawing closer together until their lips almost touched.

Holmes regained his senses first and Gabrielle sensing this pulled away, "well I better get packed" she said.

"Good idea" Holmes said quickly returning to his writing.

Wow, Gabrielle thought to herself, what just happened? She'd wanted to kiss him, she thought he'd wanted it too but she couldn't be sure she could have been imagining it because it was what she wanted.

She had to find out about the letter so she could kill him and get it oer with before these confusing feelings overwelmed her.

!

**Holmes POV**

What had happened? He had wanted to kiss her. He hadn't much experience with women there had been an awkward love affair when he was sixteen which hadn't gone well, it had been an experiment more than anything else to satisfy his curiosity.

What was it with Gabrielle? He had to distance himself from her, he would have fired her if it wasn't for the burning curiosity he had about her, he was now determined to find out about her so he could send her away and rid himself of these confusing feelings.


	8. Chapter 7

****

****

**People are reading the fic, some people have even either put it on alert of favourited it. So can you please take a few minutes to review and tell me what you think of it. Pretty please.**

I shall hold this fic to ransome and not post anymore chapters after this one unless I get at least 3 more reviews.

**Chapter 7**

**Watson's POV**

Watson sat in the train compartment with his wife, Holmes and Gabrielle. Mary was sleeping and Holmes and Gabrielle were both reading. The thing that Watson didn't understand was Holmes and Gabrielle seemed to be doing their best to ignore each other. The atmosphere in the compartment was not angry but was definatly tense.

The two who had seemed to get along so well seemed so determined to ignore each other. Watson sighed Holmes was childish and Gabrielle was little more than a child, hopefully thy'd get over it, Watsn went back to his paper.

The carriage that had collected them at the station stopped ouside a large manor house, the sort you didn't really get in Orchid's time. Gabrielle stepped out of the carriage. A young blonde man approched them, Gabrielle guessed he was a few years older than Jonathon.

"Holmes, Watson good to see you again" he said in an American accent.

"It's good to see you too Sir Henry" Holmes said, "this is my assitant Gabrielle Venitari" he said seeming to at last acknowledge her existense."

"Pleased to met you Miss Venitari I am Sir Henry Baskerville" Sir Henry said kissing her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Sir Henry" Gabrielle said smiling.

"And you must be Mrs Watson" he said adressing Mary.

After the greetings the group of five headed back into the house.

!

Over dinner Sir Henry told Gabrielle and Mary of how Holmes and Watson had save his life Gabrielle having read the book Watson had written about it.

Holmes remained silent and continued to ignore Gabrielle. It was awkward but after almost kissing him the night before she wasn't sure what to say to him. She knew she should stay away but her resolve was weakening she just wanted things to go back to normal.

That night she spent hours tossing and turning before finally falling into a a troubled sleep.

!

When Gabrielle woke up the sun was high in the sky. Shit I must have overslept, Gabrielle thought dressing quickly.

On her way downstairs she bumped into Sir Henry.

"Oh hello Miss Venitari"

"Sir Henry, I'm so sorry I must have overslept."

"No problem Miss Venitari, would you care to join me in a cup of tea?"

"Will it be big enough for the both of us?" Gabrielle asked jokingly.

Sir Henry smiled at her, "you're a strange woman Miss Venitari" Sir Henry said as they descended the stairs.

Her expression must have change because he quickly said "oh I meant no offence it's just so few women have a sense of humor."

"I'm not offended Sir Henry, don't worry, you're right I am strange. But let me tell you a secret2 she said conspirativly as Sir Henry leand closer "I wouldn't change for the world."

!

"Well since Dr and Mrs Watson are visiting Dr and Mrs Mortimer and god only knows where Holmes has got to would you like me to show you the moors?" Sir Henry asked Gabrielle.

"Yes that would be very generous thank you Sir Henry" Gabrielle said.

Gabrielle had a good impression of Sir Henry, he was well meaning, polite but not too bright. But he was kind and it was either this or sit around thinking about all her problems. Gabrielle smiled and took Sir Henry's arm as they headed out onto the moors.

!

************

**Holmes POV**

Holmes hadn't been able to sleep that night and had dressed and dissapeared at 3 in the morning, he couldn't stop thinking about Gabrielle, he knew someone was controlling her she hadn't cleaned the paint of the ceiling as well as she thought and she always seemed to be looking over her shoulder, she was terrified of whoever she was obeying and Holmes knew the command was almost certainly to win his trust and kill him.

Who was it? Holmes knew he had plenty of enemies and Gabrielle had to have killed several people before what role did she play in this plot?

And then there were the feeling he had for her. She was a killer, a criminal, he knew hardly anything about her which was strange for him and even if it wasn't for any of this these was old enough to be her father!

She would have kissed him back Holmes was sure of that, and he had felt her pulse hammering too, she cared for him as well which made things dangerous for her, made her loyalties divided. Holmes knew he could only watch and wait and that infuriated him.

"Honestly Sir Henry" the laughing voice of Gabrielle rang through the air. Holmes slipped out of sight and saw Gabrielle and Sir Henry walking up the hill arm in arm.

Holmes wanted to tear Sir Henry apart, "wow look at that view" Gabrielle said letting go of Sir Henry's arm and walking to the edge of the hill, "it must be wonderful living here with the vast expanses of country, althougth I must admit I find it hard to understand how you can manage without the excitement of cities."

"Your very young Miss Venitari I suppose you'll tire of city life too, when you marry and decide to settle down".

To Holmes surprise as well as Sir Henry's Gabrielle choked back a laugh.

"Miss Venitari?" Sir Henry asked confused.

"Sorry Sir Henry it's just if you knew me" she shook her head, "marriage, children, that's not me, I'd be terrible at both."

"What are you good at then?" Sir Henry asked her.

"Honestly? Shooting, fencing and science."

"Not very ladylike pasttimes" Sir Henry said.

"Yes and who decided which pasttimes are ladylike? Men, why shouldn't I shoot and fence and play with chemical just because men decide its not appropriate?"

Holmes felt a sense of satisfaction at Sir Henry's expression, which was stupid as he knew Sir Henry was just being polite, Gabrielle was strange but Holmes cared about her.

!

Professor James Moriarty sat by the fire in the dartmoor inn. Orchid was winning Holmes's trust all that remained was for him to write the letter, but that could take years, the idea had been to make sure he hadn't written it which was why they had to burn it but things would be a lot simpler if Orchid could just kill Holmes and then they could burn Watson's house.

Of course he would wait, his gut instinct told him not to trust Orchid, despite her spotless family record, the flawless assassinations and jewel thefts she was young, she had after all killed Raystone which was fine but the multipl stab wounds...she had let her anger overcome her. That couldn't happen again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was the night of the ball and half an hour before it started, Gabrielle walked in the gardens of Baskerville hall with Mary. Gabrielle wore a fake emerald necklace and earrings borrowed from Mary, along with the dark green dress she had bought a week earlier, with her raven ringlets hanging loose and the dress cut slightly lower than considered decent Gabrielle looked more attractive than she could have imagined.

Gabrielle kept thinking about Holmes they still weren't taking and then there was the professor...

Then she saw him and he was pointing a gun at Mary.

**Mary's POV**

Mary who wasn't stupid had noticed the chemistry between Gabrielle and Holmes and hoped to help it along by dressing Gabrielle in such a manor. Holmes needed a woman in his life and although there was quite a significant age gap Mary knew Gabrielle was the only womn capabale of handling him for long periods of time. Gabrielle seemed distracted, and Mary gently asked what was the matter. But before Gabrielle could answer a look of absolute horror crossed her face, she looked like a trapped rabbit, frozen and helpless.

"Mary go inside" Gabreielle suddenly said.  
"Gabrielle whatever is the matter girl?" Mary askd slightly scared.  
Gabrielle grabbed Mary's wrist and her fearful green eyes met Mary's blue ones "I beg you Mary got inside now, if you don't he'll kill you, please go".  
"But what about you?"  
"I'll be fine I always am please just go."

The fearful governess ran to the manor as fast as she could, Gabrielle was in trouble she had to get help.

**Holmes's POV**

Holmes was sulking, he hated balls and despite the fact that this one was in his honour he would still have rather been at home, when Watson approached him his distressed wife in his arms.

"Holmes" Watson said, "It's Gabrielle, tell him Mary."  
"We were in the garden and she seemed distracted, suddenly she told me to go inside, when I asked why she grabbed my wrist and begged me to go inside, she said he'd kill me if I didn't she looked so scared."  
"Who'd kill you?" Holmes asked.  
"I didn't see anyone she said, she'd be fine she always was but she looked so frighted but it was a resigned frightened like it wasn't new to her."

Holmes rushed into the garden followed by doctor and mrs Watson. Gabrielle sat on the side of the fountain, she was alone her head was down. Holmes approached her, she was crying. Holmes's heart clenched painfully.

"Gabrielle" he asked gently which was strange for him. The startled girl leapt up and quickly brushed the tears from her eyes. Holmes noticed immediatly her right wrist was bruised slightly, someone had grabbed her violently.

"Let me have a look at your wrist." Holmes demanded but Gabrielle leapt out of Holmes's grip.

"Watson," Holmes whispered to his friend "You should probably take Mary inside, I don't know what's happening but it's not going to be anything less than violent and dangerous."

Reluctant to leave his friend Watson took his wife away.

"We can't stay here he's watching me, he's always watching me" Gabrielle whispered before turning towards the house and running Holmes followed her.

The ball was starting so the rest of the house would be deserted Gabrielle and Holmes ran up the main stairs through the corridors and ended up in the library.

Gabrielle collapsed sobbing against the bookcase, Holmes took her in his arms, trying to ignore the effects the beautiful young girl had on his body, even the emotionally out of touch Holmes knew he couldn't do anything but let her cry.

It seemed like ages but it could only have been a few minutes, Gabrielle calmed down and looked up at Holmes through puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry" she told him "I'm so sorry".

**Gabrielle's POV**

The professor, he'd been watching her in the garden, he had told her time was nearly up, she had two weeks before they burned down Watsons house and killed him. She'd asked for longer and he'd almost crushed her wrist. She didn't want to do it she really didn't want him to die.

After what she felt was humiliating herself by sobbing into his chest she looked up at him. And stupidly she kissed him. This was nothing like the kisses she'd had from the few boyfriends she'd had before, it was full of passion and desperation and _love? _Did she love him?

She pulled away gaping for breath and was about to aplogise when Holmes kissed her again, yes, she did love him. This was such a mess.

"At this rate I'm not going to live to be eighteen" Gabrielle said gasping "this is going to stop, I won't do it anymore, I can't..."

"You were sent to befriend me and then kill me" Holmes said.

"How long have you known?" Gabrielle asked.

"I was pretty sure the day I first met you, the inccident with Raystone confirmed it, you're a fully trained assassin."

"Yes but that's not the worst of it" Gabrielle said.

"Go on" Holmes said slightly warily.

Gabrielle thought about telling him the entire truth but he wouldn't believe her "You wouldn't believe me, I'll have to show you when we get back to London. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Holmes thought for a minute of all the intelligent replies he could give before settling on the stupid question "can I have another kiss?"

Gabrielle eagerly answered the request and before they knew it their hands were everywhere, Holmes ran his hands up and down her waist, carressing her breasts and squeezing her buttocks, while Gabrielle explored his body.

They jumped apart as they heard the door open, to be faced with Sir Henry Baskerville.

Gabrielle could only imagine what Sir Henry was thinking, with her hair lose and her lips swollen from kissing Holmes...Sherlock. She hadn't called him by his name as it was an attempt to distance herself but that had already gone out the window.

"Mr Holmes, Miss Venitari" said the unnerved Sir Henry "We're about to start serving the food. Would you care to join us?"

"Yes of course Sir Henry" Sherlock said following the american knight out of the library followed by Gabrielle.

"You do realise he thinks you've been ravishing me in the library" Gabrielle whispered into Sherlock's ear half smirking as Sir Henry strode ahead.

"Do you want me to correct him? Your honour after all is at stake."

"Don't bother its better he thinks that than the truth."

"I havn't forgotten you know Gabrielle you will tell me the truth when we return to London or I will have you arrested."

"I'm not afraid of arrest, I'm afraid of him." Gabrielle said sharply before turning to listen to Sir Henry's speeck.

Sir Henry ended his speech with a toast to Sherlock Holmes who stood up hastily after Gabrielle elbowed him in the ribs for having not been paying attention.

The ball was a disaster Gabrielle managed to get Sherlock to dance with her once but Watson and Mary were desperate to find out what was going on.

"I can't tell you you won't believe me, I've promised to show Sherlock but we'll have to wait until we're back in London, that's where it is." Gabrielle finally told the Watson's at the end of the night.

"Alright" Watson said reluctantly seeing Holmes was satisfied with this then a look of realisation crossed the doctor's face as Gabrielle turned to go to bed "hang on since when has Holmes been Sherlock?"

"Is that the time? I better go to bed" Gabrielle said running up the stairs.

"Holmes?" Watson said turning to his friend but Holmes had already dissapeared.


End file.
